The Third Tekkit War
by SwiftShadowDragon
Summary: Zoey was killed in the explosion of the nuke and Rythian wants revenge, yet again. Plenty of tragedy, fighting and a full on magic v science war.
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

**Authors note: Hey people! This is my first fic so be nice! And a shoutout to all my friends who are in this (later on) so here we go! Shoutout goes to Emily, Charlotte, Beth, Anna, Eleanor and Emma! You're amazing and I will say that I am truly sorry if you die in this! Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

I was waiting for my friend, Charlotte to arrive. We were going to meet some of my friends today and she was late, as usual.

"Sophie!" I heard her shout across the street and smiled.

"Got lost?"

"Course not, just over slept" She said brightly as she blundered out of the woods and we continued walking down the path, when I saw Rythian across the street.

"Yo Rythian!" I called him over and gave him a hive-five. Charlotte was just staring like an idiot with her mouth open, I told her she looked like a fish. She shut her mouth but continued to stare. Rythian smirked. We walked with Rythian to the Jaffa factory and when we got there we walked upstairs (The stairs were new) to a sort of café in the penthouse level, right at the top of the factory. Lewis, Simon and Duncan were there eating Jaffa cakes. Rythian and I said hi to them, Charlotte looked a bit lost and was just standing outside.

"You can come in you know" Lewis called to a very surprised Charlotte.

"Any friend of Sophie's is our friend too; just don't spam us with fan mail all the time!" Rythian joked. Charlotte looked close to fainting and still hadn't said anything.

"Wow Charlotte. You can calm down. It's just the Yogscast, I see them every day. Including Ryth."

"Just the Yogscast!" Simon exclaimed in mock outrage with his mouth full of Jaffas.

"Okay Simon I was just trying to calm Charlotte down. She looks like she's going to have a heart attack!" I said joking but calming Simon at the same time.

"Sit down Charlotte." Duncan gestured to the seat next to him, he was smiling. Charlotte was being quite funny.

"Yeah. Keep calm and eat Jaffas." Simon advised pointing to the plate in front of him. (The plate never seemed to get empty)

"So Ryth rebuilt Blackrock yet or is it still a crater?" I asked glaring at Duncan. He and I were good friends but this _incident _had thrown a wrench in our relationship as Rythian is my best friend ever. Charlotte stared at me but I ignored her. She didn't know, best if she didn't.

"No it's still a crater. Zoey was the designer." He said also glaring at Duncan.

"Whoa, slow down! Blackrock Stronghold is a crater?" Charlotte said speaking for the first time looking confused and, _excited?_

"Yes." Rythian growled not missing the excitement on Charlotte's face. He was always very observant. Something I liked about him.

"Thanks to a certain scientist you're sitting next to." I said through my teeth. Blackrock Stronghold was one of my favourite places to be.

Charlotte turned to Duncan, who was clearly prepared for the worst, and said in wonder "You blew it up? How?" Duncan looked surprised at her interest.

"Yes. Three nukes under their base." Charlotte noticed that he gestured at me as well as Rythian when he said _their base._

"You lived there too?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes until he blew it up" I still glaring at Duncan.

"Now now!" Simon said sensing an argument, "Keep calm and eat Jaffas." He said thrusting the plate at me and Rythian as we were sitting right next to each other. I took one because I love Jaffa cakes and so did Rythian.

We chatted for ages. Rythian, Lewis and me talked about stuff, avoiding the delicate topic of science, because both Rythian and I hate it. Magic is the best. Duncan, Simon and Charlotte talked about science and explosions. We effectively tuned them out until Simon and Lewis left. Something on Pig Island had exploded they said and that it needed fixing. We continued to talk in our separate groups, each ignoring the other, until Charlotte said,

"I still can't believe you blew it up! You're so cool!"

Rythian and I span round and moved at exactly the same time. It was not intentional, that's made it scary for the others. Rythian looked ready to murder and I gripped the hilt of my red-matter sword.

"You think that Duncan blowing up our home was _cool?!_" Rythian hissed, his eyes flashing purple as they do when he's really angry. If you're not used to it, it can be a bit scary.

"N-no." Charlotte squeaked looking absolutely petrified, "I just really like science."

"Hey Ryth leave her, _she doesn't understand_." I hissed glancing at Charlotte who was staring at me as I consoled Rythian. I am the only person he'll listen to when he's like this.

"Yeah lay off her will you!" said Duncan protectively, drawing his nano-saber.

Rythian drew his red-matter katar, which is a frightening weapon at the best of times. "Oooh! Look out Charlotte he fancies you! How touching." Rythian growled still furious.

"Leave it Ryth! Their not worth it."

Rythian took deep breaths and said "Your right Sophie lets go." We jumped out the window. I was so mad that I forgot to do my usual stunt of back flipping out the window. We heard Charlotte take a sharp breath, Duncan sheathed his nano-saber and said "Its okay they can fly." As we flew off we heard her say "Can you?"

"Yes" Duncan said "and don't worry I'll protect you from them."

"Why?" Charlotte asked and Duncan replied

"Because I like you. It's a shame we're at war again, Rythian and I only just made up. But we are always fighting anyway, so this is nothing new."

"I'm so sorry," She said as she cried "I didn't mean to cause a war but I just think magic is boring!" She was in near hysterics.

Duncan put his arm round her, she didn't move away, and said

"You're right about that," and flew her to his mad castle of science.

As I flew with Rythian through the black night to the forest we had been staying in, where Teep was waiting for us, I thought to myself: _Oh Charlotte, you don't know what you've started…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2- New Blackrock Stronghold

**Authors note: Hi it's me again! Yey next chapter ect. Sorry that my updates will be very irregular but I will try to get better! Anyway I hope you like it! PS: Don't worry, it gets better! I know this is rubbish!**

* * *

**DUNCAN:**

Duncan sat in his lab thinking of the events of the past week. The third Tekkit war had started and people were taking sides, declaring neutrality, or adding themselves to the war in Sjin's case. It was now full on war between: himself and Charlotte, who was now equipped with gold armour and a nano-saber; Rythian and Sophie, Charlotte's previous best friend, who both had jewel armour and red matter katars; and Sips and Sjin, who like him were kitted out with nano armour and nano-sabers.

Whilst Charlotte was a weakness, he had to protect her, he loved her random personality. Rythian and Sophie were the main threat as they were both exceptional fighters and were the most aggressive towards them though they had not attacked them, yet. It was only a matter of time though.

"Duncan where's the condenser?" He heard Charlotte call from downstairs. He smiled, he had never realised how lonely he had been in the castle by himself.

"Down the third corridor, second room to your left!" Duncan shouted back.

"Umm, where?" He heard Charlotte say. He smiled again.

"Hang on! I'll show you!" Duncan flew down to the third floor and found Charlotte looking lost, again.

"Well at least you got the right floor this time. What did you need the condenser for anyway?"

"I needed some diamonds and we've only got four so I was going to make some more but I got lost again. This castle is so big!" she sighed.

"Well the condenser's through here. I didn't realise we were so low on materials." He thought for a moment whether it was wise to leave Charlotte by herself, but then said "You wait in this room while I go and check the supply chests upstairs."

"Ok. Now I'm gonna make some diamonds!" That said she turned to the condenser.

Duncan left and flew up to the main supply chests and looked at each in turn. _Wow,_ he thought, _where's all this gone?_ There was not much left in the supply chests. He flew down to his quarries and found a surprise. They had not finished but had stopped. _What is going on?_ He thought to himself as he flew back to the third floor, where Charlotte had successfully made a fair amount of diamonds and was looking pleased. But Duncan was confused. He didn't like being confused.

"Charlotte did you take the fuel out of the quarries?"

"No why would I do that? They confuse me anyway." Duncan smiled. It was true that she didn't understand the quarries and it was funny when she had to use them. She had broken the last one.

"It's just that the quarries have stopped and now we are dangerously low on resources and I don't know what is going on!" This all came out in a rush because he was so frustrated.

"Wow that's got to be a first." Charlotte said smiling.

"What?"

"You not knowing what's going on!" She started laughing and Duncan smiled in spite of himself.

When Charlotte recovered from her laughing fit she said "So why is being low on supplies dangerous?" Clearly she had gone mad so he said in a sarcastic tone;

"You may have forgotten but we are in the middle of a war here!"

"I know. I think I know what you're going to say here but I'll ask anyway; can we go outside and fly around today? 'Cause even though this is an amazing castle, just being stuck indoors all day for a week can really get you down…" She trailed off at the end, clearly expecting a firm no but Duncan wanted to get out of the castle as well. _Forget the quarries you can look at those later,_ he said to himself.

"Ok then but we need to get you some decent armour first, that'll take all of today so we'll fly tomorrow." Charlotte looked stunned.

"Are you serious?" She asked clearly thinking that he was joking.

"Of course, I want to have fun too you know-" Duncan never finished his sentence because Charlotte had launched herself at him and was giving him a bone-crushing hug. All the while saying "Thank you" and Duncan knew then that he couldn't just hide her inside, she was an outside person and no matter what the risk it was just as damaging to her to be stuck inside all the time as a sword to the chest.

"Alright let go so I can get your armour!" Duncan flew upstairs to the highest tower and went straight to the chest hidden at the back of the dusty room. He knew what he was looking for. Not diamond, not gold, or even new materials. He was looking for his old nano armour. He found it at the back of the chest, broken and uncharged. He flew down to the second floor of the north tower to put it in the 'repairing chest' as Charlotte called it. Then he flew back to Charlotte and said, "Show me your sword." Charlotte pulled it out of its sheath and laid the gleaming nano-saber across his hands. He inspected it from every angle, looking for faults in the blade but it was perfect.

"You have taken good care of your nano-saber, better care than I took with my first one, I broke it on the first day!" He laughed at the memory. It had all been so simple back then.

"Wow really?" Charlotte said in wonder. True he never did things that stupid anymore.

"Yep but I have never done that again!" Duncan excused himself and flew up to see if the armour was fixed yet. It was so he took it to the charging chamber, then he flew back to Charlotte.

"You know, I've been thinking; why do you have stairs if you _never_ use them?"

"Well I did when I couldn't fly and not everyone can fly so it's necessary for them to have a way to get around the castle."

"But we never get anyone visiting the castle!" Charlotte said stating the obvious again.

"Of course we don't, not anymore."

"Oh yeah, the war. Silly me I forgot again!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Anyway your new armour is charging but it'll take all night so may as well go to bed."

"Yeah I suppose so." She yawned and headed off to her bedroom. Duncan walked to his. _May as well_ he thought. He slept well and woke up to Charlotte jumping up and down on his chest.

"Duncan you went to bed with your armour on and you over slept!" She shouted and if it wasn't for his armour, she would have broken his ribcage.

"I won't do it again if you promise to stop trying to break my ribs!" He shouted because it was quite painful.

"Okay, okay! Keep your goggles on!" She said and flew off my chest and stood by the door.

"Well let's go get your armour!" He said as he led her to the charging chamber.

"It's in there. Be careful with it and look after it because it's expensive!" He said. He had said the same thing when he had given here the nano-saber.

"You said 'it' four times in that sentence."

"I suppose I did but do you want to fly outside or not?"

"Alright I'm a coming!" She called as he was already at the front door.

They flew around Duncan's land for a bit but Charlotte got bored and started whining that she wanted to go over the forest. Duncan agreed but they fell silent as they flew on, not knowing whose land they might be trespassing on.

"Let's just hope it's not Rythian's" He whispered to Charlotte. They flew for a long time and would have kept going but then Charlotte shouted "Hey look a basalt castle!" Duncan spun round and faced her.

"A basalt castle? Are you sure?" He whispered urgently sounding terrified.

"Yes over there!" she said pointing to the north-west, at a huge black castle that was hard to miss. It was a huge black castle with a fortress-like base, high black walls all round and four high battlemented towers. There was no one in sight. He cursed, berating himself, _how could you have missed that!_ He thought.

"Who's castle is that?" Charlotte asked innocently

"Charlotte, _that_ is the new Blackrock Stronghold. We were lucky not to be seen!" What he didn't know was that they had…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**AN: Btw, I don't own Minecraft or the Yogscast. I only own Sophie and Charlotte so far but there will be more… And Swift out! *explodes in a shower of gold***


End file.
